The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF13-48-27’. ‘UF13-48-27’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2012 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF12-84-5’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2013 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla.
‘UF13-48-27’ has been reproduced asexually for over two years through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘UF13-48-27’ was first propagated asexually by meristem tip cuttings in May 2013 in Gainesville, Fla., and has remained true-to-type since that time.
‘UF13-48-27’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When compared to the female parent ‘UF12-84-5’, ‘UF13-48-27’ has large, tri-color leaves colored green, maroon, and pink, while ‘UF12-84-5’ has slightly smaller leaves colored deep maroon with green margins. ‘UF13-48-27’ has an extremely vigorous, well-branched growth habit, whereas ‘UF12-84-5’ is much less vigorous and smaller in overall growth habit.
When ‘UF13-48-27’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘Kingswood Torch’ (unpatented), both plants have tri-colored green, maroon, and pink leaves and purple stems, but leaves of ‘UF13-48-27’ are larger, and more brightly colored in both sun and shade conditions. ‘UF13-48-27’ also has a more vigorous growth habit and has not been observed to flower, whereas ‘Kingwood Torch’ flowers profusely.